


This is Not Another Love Story

by Lorele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Band, But Kuroo loves him, Cute, F/M, Hinata Electric Guitarist, Inspired by a song “This is Not Another Song About Love” by Hollywood Ending, Kageyama Drummer, Karasuno first years in a band, Love, Love denial, Lover’s Quarrel, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Romance, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukki Lead Vocalist, Tsukki is a tsundere, Yachi Keyboardist, Yamaguchi Basist, fight, musical band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorele/pseuds/Lorele
Summary: A story wherein Tsukishima is having trouble expressing love to his boyfriend. How can a cold, sarcastic, and supposed-to-be emotionless guy like him do sappy stuff that his sappy boyfriend always does?Tsukishima and the four other Karasuno first years are in a band! Kuroo is weak for anything cute and romantic that Tsukki does.“Did he just... confess his love for me through singing?”“In the most indirect way possible, yes he did.”This is a songfic, inspired by the song “This is Not Another Song About Love” by Hollywood Ending. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	This is Not Another Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! This is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope you like it! I am a hardcore KuroTsuki lover but I can also do other ships and other fandoms as well. Enjoy reading!
> 
> -Lorele

It’s been two years since Kei first met Kuroo-san. His first impression of him was that of a smug and cunningly devilish cat, which turned to admiration, which then turned into a possible love interest—not that he’ll ever admit it. It’s also been two years since they last exchanged contacts, and it’s almost been one year since they first started dating. Speaking of one year-

“Tsukki!”

Kei immediately shook his head to erase all of his thoughts and jumped up to block the spike. 

“Tsukki! Nice block!”

“Nice kill Tsukishima!”

“One more time!”

“I should really concentrate on practice first before thinking of absurd things,” He thought.

An hour later, practice ended and they were free to change out of their clothes and head home. Just as Kei was drinking water, his phone suddenly dinged alerting him that he just got a message. He quickly finished his drink and began to read the message.

From: Kuroo-san

Tsukki~~! Good work today! Are you done practicing? :3

To: Kuroo-san

We just finished, good work to you too, Kuroo-san.

From: Kuroo-san

I told you to drop the “san” already, you can just call me Kuroo, or better yet, how about Tetsu? ;3

To: Kuroo-san

I’ll call you however I see fit.

From: Kuroo-san

You’re so cold to your boyfriend, I’m hurt :’(  
Btw, I’m coming over to watch your practice match against the current Nekoma team this weekend. They’re coming over to Miyagi, right? I’m tagging along. I can’t wait to see you!! :3 <3

To: Kuroo-san

You don’t have to force yourself if you’re busy. Ukai-san is calling us, I gtg. Talk to you later Kuroo-san.

From: Kuroo-san

I miss you, moonshine.

Kei sighed as he closed his phone, feeling a little guilty about being cold and distant towards the man he admired. When he looked up, he saw the two idiot lovebirds arguing with each other, well that wasn’t new. What bothered Tsukki though was that even while they were arguing, they still seem so close and lovey-dovey. It makes Kei sick watching them. 

“Don’t they ever get embarrassed?” Kei thought, but a part of himself was jealous. They were so close, unlike him and Kuroo-san. He can’t help it though, every time he’s embarrassed he becomes cold and acts snobbish. He really doesn’t have much experience dating. How do you even date someone? Is talking enough? Is seeing one another from time to time enough? What does Kuroo-san even see in him? He’s surprised they’ve lasted this long despite his behavior.

“Tsukki? Are you alright?” Yamaguchi asked from beside him. He looked worried as he stared at Kei then at the two idiots, then back at Kei.

“I’m fine, shut up Yamaguchi.”

“If you say so, sorry Tsukki.”

At that moment, Hinata at Kageyama walked up to them.

“Hey, Tsukishima! Are you coming to practice today?” Kei looked down to see a bouncing ball of fluffy orange hair.

“I don’t have any other choice, do I?” He said as he picked his bag up.

“You don’t, you have to continue writing the lyrics for our new songs. We still need to practice them.” Kageyama said while crossing his arms. Kei looked at him over his shoulder and smirked.

“I’m sorry, KING, but not all of us are geniuses that can make tunes and rhythms instantaneously.”

“What did you call me?! You lanky—!” Just then, Yamaguchi went between the two of them, stopping the fight.

“Hey, stop it! Yachi is already waiting for us at the studio. We better hurry up.” He said, raising his phone to emphasise his point.

Tsukki shrugged and Kageyama relaxed as they all made their way to the studio. Thankfully the studio was just a couple of blocks beside the school. As they entered the studio, they saw a very excited and almost bursting Yachi holding something like a flier in her hand.

“What’s that Hitoka?” Yamaguchi asked as he slid an arm around her waist and kissed the top of his girlfriend’s head. He chuckled when he saw the blush that adorned the petite girl’s face.

“Stop that, Tadashi! Anyways, in less than two months, our school is holding a cultural contest called, the Battle of the Bands! Since all of the students in our school are part of a club, the school twisted the plot a bit and made it a competition amongst the clubs.” Yachi explained as she held the flier in front of everyone.

“Then that means, we can enter and represent our club?!?” Hinata asked as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Woah, you actually used your head for once, dumbass.” Kageyama said despite his futile attempt to hide his smile.

“You have no room to talk!” Hinata yelled as he pointed and accusatory finger at his boyfriend.

“Can you please stop with the flirting and let Yachi-san finish?” Kei said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, the thing is, the song we will play must be original. The criteria for judging is 30% Originality, 30% Music and Composition, 20% Audience Impact, 10% Technique and 10% Deliveration and Presentation.” Yachi explained.

“I didn’t really get anything from the last part, but you said the song must be original?” Kageyama asked as he scratched the back of his head. Kei snickered at what he said which earned a glare from Kageyama.

“Yeah, we always practiced songs of other bands for fun and we just recently started creating our own songs and music. This will be challenging but I’m guessing we’re all up for it?” She asked expectantly.

“Of course.”

“For sure!!”

“Definitely!”

“Hmm”

Suddenly, all of them looked at Tsukishima.

“What?” Kei asked.

“Not to pressure you or anything Tsukki, but can you finish the song by next week?” Asked Yamaguchi.

“I already finished it, we can practice it now if you want.” Kei stated nonchalantly as he begin setting his belongings in the studio’s locker.

“Why didn’t you say so from the beginning?!” Hinata asked as he too, put his stuff away.

“Cause it’d be a pain to see you guys excited on the way.” Kei said as he walked over to Yamaguchi.

“Here are the lyrics.” He handed over the sheet of paper and let Yamaguchi read it.

“Its good, we can start practicing this. Everybody, to your positions!” He said and everyone went to their respectful places; Hinata on the electric guitar, Yamaguchi to his bass guitar, Yachi towards the keyboard, Kageyama on drums and Kei towards the microphone.

“1, 2 and 1, 2, 3!” With that, they started practicing their new song. 

What many people know is Kei’s love for music, courtesy of the headphones that are always around his neck wherever he goes, but what many people don’t know is Kei’s hidden talent for singing. When Yachi found out about his hidden talent from her boyfriend, she immediately insisted that he joins the band she was creating with the other third years in their club, mainly Hinata and Kageyama. With a little —okay maybe A LOT— of persuasion from Yamaguchi and Yachi he hesitantly joined their group. After a month or so of practicing, he warmed up to the idea of singing in front of others. Now, he can even sing in public during some of their gigs.

Practice, ended after an hour and everybody started heading home. Yamaguchi still went home together with Kei, only now, he drops off Yachi at the bus stop on their way. Once Yachi had safely boarded the bus, the two of them begun their silent walk home. Kei was beginning to enjoy the comforting silence when he saw Yamaguchi fidgeting and glancing beside him.

“What is it?” Kei asked as he spared him a glance.

“It’s uh... about your song... No offense! It’s good! But uhh... How do I say this..?” Yamaguchi sighed as he searched for a better way of phrasing it.

“Just speak up.” Kei said as he brought his headphones down.

“Okay, the thing is, you have a great voice but somehow it lacks something. I can’t pinpoint it but there definitely is something missing. The lyrics also lack something, its kinda gray, like there’s no life or something?” He said while rubbing the back of his head, clearly embarrassed of reprimanding his best friend’s singing voice and lyrics.

“What do you mean?” Kei asked as he stopped on his tracks making the brunette beside him halt and face him.

“This is just my opinion, but I think you lack inspiration.” He said frankly with a serious expression he almost looked intimidating. Tsukki was thinking about his words when Yamaguchi suddenly spoke up.

“What were you thinking of when you wrote those lyrics?” He asked.

“Rhyming schemes and syllabications?” Kei said.

“Now, I know why its so grey...” Yamaguchi whispered.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Kei barked, clearly embarrassed.

“Sorry, Tsukki, but what about when you’re singing it? What were you thinking of?” 

“...How to properly sing it according to its tune...” Kei drifted off, he has an idea of where this conversation was heading and he did not like it.

“Tsukki, you need to put more feelings into it, to make it sound alive, to make it emotional. You can’t reach into other people’s hearts with your song like this.” 

“Whoever said I wanted to reach into anybody’s heart?” Kei said as he looked away, he could think of one person’s heart he might want to reach into.

“Okay, well, how about this? When you write a song, try to imagine talking to Kuroo-san. That’ll make you more inspired, right?” Yamaguchi’s suggestion, wasn’t half bad, but Kei would never admit that, although, Yamaguchi had always been able to read him, so judging by the look on his face, he knew his suggestion was going to be tested.

“I have to go now Tsukki, see you tomorrow!” He waved goodbye and began heading towards the direction of his house, leaving Tsukishima pondering of the possible ways to use Kuroo as his inspiration.

~*~

It’s finally the weekend of the practice match with Nekoma and to say that Tsukishima was nervous was an understatement. Although he could hide his nerves well, nothing slipped past his best friend, so he wasn’t surprised when Yamaguchi asked him if he’s okay.

“I’m fine.” Kei answered. Yamaguchi left him alone after that although with much reluctance.

When the doors opened and a team of red entered the gym, everyone’s head turned, although Kei would forever deny that what he first looked for was an outrageous and gravity-defying hair. Sadly, no such hair appeared and Kei felt very disappointed. He walked over to the other team’s captain and shook hands. They were exchanging pleasantries from one captain to another when the doors opened once again, the ridiculous hair Kei was looking for walking in like a prowling cat, so laid back and smug. When dark onyx eyes met golden ones, Kei swore he felt his heart skip a beat, how long has it been since he saw these eyes in person? A month? Two months? Three? He couldn’t remember anymore.

The person suddenly grinned widely and began walking towards the captains.

“Kuroo-san! Came to watch the practice match?” Nekoma’s current captain, Inuoka said.

“A part of the reason... or is it my excuse?” He said as he sneaked a side glance towards Kei who blushed and looked down to adjust his glasses. “I’m mostly here because I wanted to see how much my dear cute protégée has grown in regards to blocking.” He smirked. Kei wanted nothing but to punch or kiss that smirk clean off his smug handsome face.

“Aww, you’re not here for your old team?” Inuoka asked while pouting.

Kuro laughed and said, “I am, I am, now stop pouting it doesn’t suit you,” as he ruffled his former first year’s hair.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, Tsukki and I still have a lot of catching up to do.” Kuroo swung an arm around Tsukki’s shoulder and dragged him towards an empty bench.

“Did you miss me, moonshine?” He asked as he nuzzled Kei’s hair. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Kei said as he pushed Kuroo slightly away from him.

“Of course I did, I missed you so much Tsukki!!” He said as he wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist making him blush from his neck to the top of his head. Then, Kuroo leaned closer towards Kei’s ear and whispered.

“I love you, Kei.”

“...I-uhh..”

“Everyone round up! Begin stretching then we’ll start the practice match!” Ukai-san yelled from the other side of the gym.

“I’ll talk to you later, Kuroo-san.” He said and walked off towards the rest of his teammates.

Throughout the entire match, Kei tried to concentrate on the game, but it was proving to be very difficult when you can feel a pair of eyes staring and watching your every move. 

Once the match ended with Nekoma winning the deuce, the players took a 10 minute break before playing another round. When the day came to an end with a total win of 2 for Nekoma and 2 for Karasuno, Ukai forced everyone to call it a day, even though the freakish duo still insisted on one more match. Unfortunately, it was getting late and Nekoma still had to go home and catch the bullet train.

While everyone were saying their farewells and bidding the other team goodbye, Kuroo walked towards Kei.

“We need to talk.” He said with a face so serious Kei almost felt scared. Numbly, he nodded his head and followed him behind the gym, once they were alone, Kuroo immediately slammed a hand beside Kei’s head pinning him between himself and the wall.

“Ku-Kuroo-san..?” He asked timidly.

“Kei, answer me honestly, do you like me?” Kuroo asked quietly while looking at the ground, refusing or maybe scared of seeing the truth behind Kei’s eyes.

“...I don’t dislike you.” Kei finally answered.  
Kuroo remained silent after that, standing still almost as if he’s frozen in place. “If that’s all you’re going to say, I’m heading out fir-!” 

Kuroo punched the wall beside Kei’s head with his other hand so hard, Kei thought it would break and leave cracks on the wall.

“Answer me directly Kei... please...” He said, voice trembling almost like he’s pleading yet Kei remained silent, unable to answer him. 

“It hurts, Kei. Every time I say I love you and you don’t respond I feel like my heart is shattering into pieces. It feels as if this is one-sided, like you don’t really love, much less like me the way I like you. You never once said you liked me directly. Its confusing, especially lately. Before we started dating I was so sure that someday I can make you say you like me back, but now... I’m starting to lose hope.” He said as Kei saw tears fall on top of his shoes.

“Do I need to tell you something that embarrassing? Isn’t it clear in my actions?” Kei said but he was surprised when Kuroo started laughing. It started short and quiet until it grew louder and Kei noticed the brokenness behind it.

“Embarrassing?!? I had to overcome that kind of embarrassment to tell you how much I love and miss you everyday! Clear in your actions?! What’s clear?!? Nothing! You don’t tell me that you like me and you push me away like I’m not even your boyfriend. I find time in my busy uni schedule to visit you every month yet you only visit me when you have training camps and practice matches in Tokyo, but even then I was the one who went to you. You never initiated anything! I can’t even remember the last time we kissed! Is this what you call clear?!? Cause if it is, then you have the wrong definition of clear! Kei, I won’t ask you if you like me but still, do you even care for me? Do you even care about this relationship?” Kuroo asked, only this time, he was staring at Kei with tears streaming down his eyes. Kei was frozen in place. Never has he seen a man look so broken and hurt before. Finally, he looked down again and separated himself from Kei.

“You know what? Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.” Kuroo sniffed and combed a trembling hand through his already messy hair, making it even more messy, making him look more wrecked.

“I think we need to cool off for a bit, find ourselves and think if this relationship is still healthy... if it’s still even worth fighting for...” Kei only starred at the man he unconsciously took for granted and watched him start heading back towards the bus, but before he turned the corner and truly disappeared from his sight, he stopped.

“You don’t even remember what day it is today, huh?” He heard Kuroo say as a quiet sob escaped from the poor man’s lips. He continued walking back, never once looking back at Kei, never seeing the look of utter pain and horror on the blonde’s face.

~*~

That night as Kei lied in bed, that scene from a few hours ago replayed in his mind for what felt like the thousandth time that day, but what scarred Kei the most was the realization of the words Kuroo said before leaving. 

A few minutes after Kuroo left Kei alone behind the gym, Kei stood up then began walking towards the gates where the buses were. Walking became speed walking and speed walking became sprinting, when Kei finally arrived at the scene, he saw Kuroo boarding the bus along with his former team.

“Hey Kuroo-san, what are those balloons and hearts in the trunk of the bus for?”

“Kuroo-san! Kuroo-san! Can we eat the strawberry shortcake you left here?!” 

“Heeey, is this for a girlfriend of yours old captain?”

Kuroo just laughed through it all and scratched the back of his neck, all traces of what happened a few minutes ago were gone as he put on a smile for his old team.

“It’s our anniversary today but something happened so the surprise is cancelled, you can have everything if you want.” He said.

“YAAAAAY!” 

When Kei, remembered that heartbreaking scene once again, he rushed to the bathroom and hurled for what felt like the third time that day.

How idiotic can he be?!? He couldn’t even say a measly three worded sentence!! Is his pride that high that he can’t even lower it for the people who matter to him?!? 

Kei pulled at his hair as he slid down the wall of his bathroom. He tucked his head on top of his knees which he pulled closer to curl in on himself.

He wanted to punch himself. He wanted to beat himself up. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but alas, he didn’t. All he could do was curl up and cry his heart out.

How could he do this to Kuroo? How could he hurt the man he loved the most? How could he break him into someone who looked so desperate and broken?!? A mental image of his wrecked boyfriend flashed in his mind making him curl his hands into fists. Did he even deserve to call him that? Did he even deserve to still be Kuroo’s boyfriend? After what he’s done? He’s thought of breaking up with Kuroo, just so he could end his pain and let Kuroo move on, but he was too selfish for that. He wanted Kuroo all for himself but he won’t even do anything to keep him. Heck, he can’t even say I love you to the man just because he’s too embarrassed! Kuroo has gone through so much pain and effort for him yet what did he do? He took it all for granted. He took Kuroo for granted. That was his mistake.

Kei stood up and returned to his room. It was already midnight but he still couldn’t sleep, so he did the only thing he could do to distract himself, listen to music and write lyrics. He wrote and wrote until light blinded his eyes, it was already morning.

~*~

“Tsukki, you don’t look too good.” Yamaguchi said as they were walking back home one day.

Its been weeks, almost a month since that incident happened. It’s a surprise that Yamaguchi only asked about it now.

“I don’t feel too good.” Kei answered, surprisingly honest. Too honest that Yamaguchi actually stopped walking and gawked at Kei.

“Why are you looking at me like a dinosaur bit me?” Kei asked as he too stopped walking towards the studio.

“No, no, its just. You’re honest today.” Yamaguchi said, bewilderment still in his eyes.

“Is that bad?” Kei said as he turned around and continued walking. He may be honest, but he wasn’t about to let him see the expression on his face.

“It’s not bad, in fact, it’s really good. You should be honest more often.” Yamaguchi smiled as he fell in step with Tsukishima again.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Kei said, as he let a small sad smile on his face, still looking forward. If you don’t know Kei enough, you’ll say nothing changed in his bored expression, but Yamaguchi knew him well enough to know that Kei really was smiling albeit a sad one.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said.

When they got to the studio, they immediately began practicing, although today’s practice was still as unprogressive as usual since Kei’s voice was more monotonous than before.

“Tsukishima, for the love of volleyball, can’t you sing with more passion?! The lyrics you sent a few weeks ago were surprisingly good yet way too sad and emotional for our kind of music, what’s up?!” Hinata yelled, frustrated at the taller blonde’s lack of enthusiasm. Tsukishima stayed silent, unable to find the energy to say or even think of a comeback.

“Does it have something to do with Kuroo?” Kageyama asked out of the blue. Tsukishima merely turned his head away.

“Kageyama! You can’t just ask that!” Yachi said horrified at the sudden tension it brought.

“It’s way too obvious! Just look at the lyrics, the way he sings, the way he acts. I didn’t even think it was possible to see Tsukishima become more depressing and grey.” He said as he stood up from his stool. “Well?” Kageyama asked once again.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tsukishima admitted as he slumped on a chair. He didn’t feel like his usual self today and he didn’t have the energy to do anything at all, even be snarky.

“Oh my gosh! Did aliens abduct Tsukishima?!? Where is the real one?! What did you do to the annoying Tsukishima?!” Hinata yelled.

“Can you please shut up and stop shrieking like a freaking lunatic?!” Tsukishima shouted which seemed to have made the entire studio quiet for a moment.

“Now, that’s the Tsukki I know. Why don’t we all rest up and call it a day today?” Yamaguchi said, trying to relieve some of the tension.

Kageyama didn’t seem to get the hint and grabbed Tsukishima by the collar making him stand up and glare at those dark blue eyes.

“What do you want, King?” Kei asked, trying to save what little pride he had left at the moment.

“Don’t take stuff for granted anymore and start actually putting effort into stuff, will you?” He said and tossed Tsukishima back on the chair like he was a sack of cotton.

Tsukishima remained seated on the chair, unmoving until he chuckled. All eyes were on him and thinking that maybe Kageyama finally broke him because Tsukishima CHUCKLED. Tsukishima Kei NEVER chuckled.

“Is your vocabulary limited to the word “stuff” King?” He asked and smiled an actual smile in front of all of them.

“I’m heading out first, bye.” He said as he picked his belongings and left the studio, leaving 4 pairs of bulging eyes, 4 jaws on the floor and 4 thoroughly confused people who just stared at the door he closed.

“Maybe we should call, Oikawa-san and report an alien abduction.” Kageyama said.

~*~

That night, Kei felt determined. It was already almost a month since Kuroo and him last contacted each other. Almost one full month of missing the bedhead’s presence and regretting his actions but now, he was suddenly energized. Like all of the energy he saved up the past month all exploded and gave him a rush unlike any other. He wrote lyric after lyric, composed tune after tune, finding the write words to express himself and erasing the ones he thought were wrong. He stayed up all night and by the time he finished, his whole room was littered in crumpled paper and torn up music sheets. He had a lot of cleaning to do, but he couldn’t care less. He finally made a song that fit his love for Kuroo perfectly. He poured his whole heart and soul into this and he thought of the perfect plan to execute it, all that he needed to do now was practice this song with the others and hope for the best.

~*~

“I think I’m gonna hurl again.” Hinata said as he clamped a hand on his mouth.

“Why are you so dang nervous about some people watching you when you’ve had the whole nation watch you play volleyball countless times now?” Kageyama asked, still as calm as ever.

“Well this is my first time PERFORMING in front of the school, in front of people I know! What if I make a mistake and embarrass myself? They’ll laugh at me for a week!” Hinata dramatically cried.

“Calm your nerves! We’re going to be the last performers, so we have plenty of time to practice and prepare.” Kageyama said.

“Hitoka... Do you still have some stomach medicine..?” Yamaguchi said while clutching his aching stomach.

“S-s-s-st-sto-stoma-stomach me-me-dicine!!! We o-o-on-only h-ha-have on-e l-left!!!” His girlfriend said, trembling while handing the only stomach pill left.

This was the scene Tsukishima walked in on this morning. He sighed as he placed his bag on top of a crate. They were currently preparing for the competition this evening and were chilling out in their studio for the mean time.

“Hinata, any word from Kenma-san yet?” Tsukishima asked the anxious ball of sunshine. At the mention of his friend, Hinata seemed to calm down and became beaming with excitement. He hurriedly opened his phone to text the said pudding head.

~*~

From: Shouyou

Hey!!! Kenmaaaa!!! Are you here yet? The show’s starting in about 2 hours from now. I’m so excited for this~~!! :D

To: Shouyou

We’re still riding the bullet train. We’ll arrive in an hour.

Kenma immediately resumed to playing his mobile games after sending a reply. This short conversation was apparently noticed by the bedhead beside him who poked his side.

“Was that shrimpy?” Kuroo asked from beside him.

“Yeah,” Kenma replied.

“I hope we get there in time. This is the first time I even heard that shrimpy is part of an actual band! I wonder who his bandmates are? Do you think his teammates will watch him? Do you think Tsukki will- ahh...” Kuroo deflated at the mention of his boyfriend. He couldn’t deny that he missed the blonde, terribly so, so much that he’s having dreams of Tsukki breaking up with him or leaving him heartbroken.

“Let’s just wait and see, Kuro.” Kenma replied without even glancing at him. Kuroo smiled at his friend’s attempt of comforting him.

“... Do you think he’ll still want to see me?” Kuroo asked quietly a few moments later.

“I can’t answer that for you, Kuro.” Kenma said as he buried his face deeper into his game. He didn’t want to see the broken expression his childhood friend has been making recently.

“Yeah... sorry, kitten.” He said as he closed his eyes trying to sleep his sadness away.

“Kei...” He mumbled.

~*~

To: Shouyou

We’re here near the front row, the show’s already starting. Good luck.

From: Shouyou

Thanks! Have Kuroo-san listen really well to the lyrics, Tsukishima wrote them himself! Can’t wait~~! :D ;D

Btw, Tsukishima said, thanks for cooperating. :)

Kenma smiled a small smile at the last message and quickly closed his phone as to not let Kuroo know anything. Luckily, the black-haired man wasn’t paying attention to him and was instead scanning the crowd, presumably looking for a tall blonde.

“Are you looking for Tsukishima, Kuro?” Kenma asked.

“Huh?! What? No! I was just... ah... Oh look! It’s the volleyball club!” Kuroo said and waved at the direction of Karasuno’s volleyball club. He got a couple of waves back, some were even grinning or smirking at him which got him confused, but that didn’t stop him from looking for his moonshine among them. 

“Don’t look so disappointed, you’ll see him soon enough.” Kenma said while looking at the stage.

The contest began, each and every one of the band were good and played extremely unique songs. Some were funny, some were emotional, some included a lot of head banging from all of the members, all in all it was entertaining to watch, but Kuroo was becoming restless and dejected. He knew he shouldn’t have expected to see Tsukki just because he went to Miyagi, just because he went to Karasuno, just because his teammate was performing in a band. Tsukki had no reason to be at that contest at 7 pm. Kuroo sighed and hung his head, he shouldn’t have expected anything from Tsukki.

“Now folks, let us all welcome our last performers for the night, Black Wings!”

“I think this is finally Shouyou’s band.” Kenma said from beside him. Kuroo just grunted in response, not having the energy to look up and watch Shrimpy’s performance.

Suddenly, the whole auditorium became dim, the only light source was from the spotlight aimed at the logo of the band on the wall behind them. It was just a pair of black wings soaring in the sky but something about it mesmerizes anyone who looks at it. Then they heard drumsticks tapping, signalling the start of the song.

Let it out  
Been building up you better let it out  
Say everything that you’ve been meaning now  
I want it to burn~

“This voice... Is it...?” Kuroo thought as he slowly raised his head, only to be met with a pair of bright golden eyes, staring right back at him, piercing through his heart and very soul accompanied by the most melodic and angelic singing voice he’s ever heard.

“Suprised?” Kenma asked.

“Pleasantly so...” Kuroo whispered, unable to take his eyes off of the beauty on the stage, the one he’d been looking for this whole time.

“Good, he planned this, you know? Just sit back and listen to him sing.” Kenma said offering a smile to his stunned friend, even though he can’t see it.

When you tell me that I’m such a wreck  
It isn’t easy cleaning up your mess  
It’s like I’ve got a rope around my neck  
He says it won’t hurt~

Kuroo grinned at that, he can’t deny it. He did make a mess sometimes, but only just to annoy and tease his beautiful moonshine. Speaking of beautiful, the clothes he were wearing are breathtaking. Granted, they’re all wearing black, but since Tsukki is the lead, he had the most attractive outfit. He wore skinny ripped black jeans, with a silver chain hanging from his belt, he wore a a simple white tee with large black feathers printed in front looking like some sort of necklace underneath a black leather jacket adorned with silver studs that glinted under the spotlight. He also wore high cut white sneakers, leather and silver bracelets, a black choker, clip on black earrings, and his now slightly long hair was slicked back on top of his head, but a few stray strands framed his face, accentuating his eyes and glasses. He looked stunning and that was still an understatement.

But everything you do makes my heart race  
I can’t even think straight  
Is this just a game to you?  
Reruns every night, it’s always the same fight  
But I think you should know...

Kuroo gasped when Kei suddenly stared at him and smirked. Shit, that look could kill me...

I hate your touch  
I hate your mouth  
I can’t stand every single word that falls out.

Kuroo grimaced at that, so this is how he really feels? Well, Tsukki never hid that fact...

But you’re all that I’ve been dreaming of  
This is not another song about love  
I hate your voice I hate your lips  
I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss  
But you’re all that I’ve been dreaming of  
This is not another song about love

“Wait... what?” Kuroo said to no one in particular. “Did he just... confess his love for me through singing?”

“In the most indirect way possible, yes he did.” Kenma answered for him.

Kuroo sighed and ran a hand through his hair while laughing. “I just had to go and love a tsundere huh?” He said while staring at his beloved.

“You’re fault, but no regrets right?” Kenma asked.

“None, absolutely none at all.” He answered.

Asphyxiated just to say the least,  
And with your eyes you're suffocating me.  
Emptied my lungs, it's getting hard to breathe,  
You couldn't care less.

“But I do Tsukki, you just won’t tell me stuff like this.... How much I affect you...” Kuroo whispered hoping it would reach Kei’s ears. Well, that was impossible, so he just smiled and was pleased to see Tsukki blush at his action.

But everything you do makes my heart race  
I can't even think straight, is this just a game to you?  
Reruns every night, it's always the same fight & I think you should know...

This time, it was Kuroo who smirked at Tsukki, who returned it with a smirk of his own as he let his emotions out through his voice.

I hate your touch, I hate your mouth,  
I can't stand every single word that falls out.  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of,  
This is not another song about love

I hate your voice, I hate your lips,  
I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss.  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of,  
This is not another song about love

All of a sudden, the entire auditorium turned dark again, leaving only one spotlight directed at whoever was singing as the band’s music got quieter.

Kageyama: The sky fades from blue to gray~

Yamaguchi: Her touch is like an ocean, still I'm drowning~

Yachi: How bad I wanna sink & let it take me away~

Hinata: I don't know why I come back  
I do every time  
We get close to the end  
It's the finish line~

Hinata & Yamaguchi: Sing these words for the girl I've been dreaming of~

Hinata & Kageyama: Is this just another song about love?~

The auditorium turned dark. Then, all of the stage lights started roaming around until finally it landed on the person on stage and surprisingly on the bedhead in the crowd too. Kuroo looked confused as his dark eyes looked at Kei’s golden ones reading the expression on his face but being unable to. Suddenly, the blonde began walking, descending the flight of stairs farthest from Kuroo, slowly getting closer and closer while softly continuing his singing.

Let it out, been building up I better let it out...  
Say everything that I've been meaning now, dreaming bout.  
I mean it now, I need it now~

Finally, the blonde reached Kuroo. He held out his hand for the bedhead to take. Kuroo, with tears in his eyes and biting his lip way too much, gladly accepted it and let the blonde proceed with his performance although he did give an adoring smile towards his beloved moonshine which Kei gladly returned. 

I need your touch, I have no doubt  
I want your love until it all runs out.

Kei held his other hand out and caressed Kuroo’s cheek. He leaned his head forward until both of their foreheads touched. By this time, Kuroo is already full out sobbing. “This dork...” Kei thought, but smiled nonetheless as he closed his eyes while he sang those lyrics. Suddenly, he began dragging Kuroo up the stage which greatly surprised the overgrown cat, enough to make his tears stop. Then, Kei began singing again, but this time, he was singing while facing Kuroo, letting his words sink into the other.

Cause you're all that I've been dreaming of,  
Is this just another song about love?  
I need your voice, I need your lips  
I need you bad, I wanna steal your kiss.

After he sang that, Kuroo immediately kissed his cheek which caused Kei to blush and smack his arm, earning a laugh from his boyfriend. This made the crowd go wild, but despite all that, Kei continued.

Cause you're all that I've been dreaming of  
This is just another song about  
Another song about love~

After he sang that last part, Yamaguchi tugged on the rope beside him. Balloons and rose petals began falling from the ceiling, covering the whole stage in colors of red, black and white. The crowd cheered wildly for the band and for the newly reconciled couple. 

“Did you plan all of this?” Kuroo asked as he picked a rose petal from Kei’s hair and smiled.

“Is it bad?” Kei asked looking at the ground and fiddling with his fingers, clearly nervous. Kuroo took Kei’s hands in his and kissed every knuckle.

“It’s not bad, not at all. I love it, moonshine.” He said as he nuzzled Kei’s hand against his cheek.

“Good, because it’s a belated anniversary and a happy birthday present from me to you. This kind of extravagant thing isn’t gonna be done twice, so savor it while it lasts.” Kei said and smirked at Kuroo. Kuroo only pouted and hugged Tsukki kissing him smack on the lips then whispering, “I love you, no matter what you do, no matter how you act. I love you and only you, Kei.”

Kei smiled and answered, “I love you too, Tetsu.”

Bonus:

“THE MICROPHONE WAS ON AT THAT TIME?!?!” Kei screeched as they were all huddled up in the studio. The contest ended with them being the winners, obviously what with how the crowd reacted and how the judges swooned.

“I’m sorry, Tsukishima! I didn’t mean it!” Hinata said as he hid trembling behind his boyfriend who was busy sucking on his milk carton.

“I can’t believe this! This is beyond embarrassing!!” Kei said as he buried his face in Kuroo’s neck. He was currently sitting in between Kuroo’s legs on the floor leaning on the older man.

“Hey, I thought you weren’t gonna be embarrassed about admitting your feelings anymore?” He asked as he tilted Tsukishima’s chin up.

“Only to you, idiot. Others aren’t allowed to see or know stuff like that!” Kei answered.

“Aww, so I’m an exception?” He said as he placed a hand to his chest and batted his eyelashes.

“That’s it. Let go of me.” Kei said as he attempted to get out of Kuroo’s hug. Kuroo only laughed heartily and tightened his grip.

“Hey, hey, Kuroo-san, I have a recording of the whole convo that was broadcasted, want a copy?” Yamaguchi said waving his phone in the air.

“Do I ever?!?” Kuroo exclaimed. 

“What?” Kei said darkly as he glared at his childhood friend murderously.

“You’ll owe me one, no, two if I gave it to you.” Yamaguchi said as he snickered darkly.

“I’ll do anything! Pass it on to me!” Kuroo immediately handed his phone over to Yamaguchi while avoiding Kei’s attempts of stopping this transaction. Unfortunately for Kei, the deed was done and now Kuroo has a copy of one of his most embarrassing moments. 

“Yamaguchi is dead meat when I get my hands on him.” Kei thought.

“I’ll have it set as my alarm every morning!” Kuroo beamed.

“You are both now officially dead to me. Don’t ever speak to me again, I do not know you people.” Kei said as he glared at the two people he both cherished and hated at the moment.

“Tsukki~~”

“Kei~~”

A chorus of laughter then erupted inside the studio, drowning out the sound of one annoyed grunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this until the end!! If you like it, leave a kudos and a comment if you can. Those make me super happy 🥰
> 
> Thanks again!!


End file.
